Digital devices may include displays used to present multimedia content, such as images and videos. Devices such as smartphones and tablets may, for example, present images and videos that a user captured with a smartphone or other device. In another example, a digital picture device may cycle through multiple image and video files, so as to allow users to view multiple images or videos as opposed to a static print or digital image. Users may therefore view more than one media file on a digital device display. However, users may desire to view or otherwise consume media, such as images, videos, and other media, that is relevant to the user.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar but not necessarily the same or identical components; different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.